Humans have always desired a hand-held personal defense device combining body armor and multiple deterrent options. Egyptians, Sumerians, and medieval knights all used forearm armor. Possibly the earliest device with a capability for multiple, selectable types of ammunition was the versatile bow and arrow, although limited to a single dispersion mechanism and two-handed operation. Subsequent catapults, trebuchets, and cannons, all having multiple ammunition options, were definitely not hand-held. Leonardo da Vinci's tank was perhaps the first multi-barreled multi-ammunition protective-armor weapon with a select-and-fire-at-will capability, although obviously of single calibers and definitely not hand-held.
By the 1900's, the Henry repeating rifle offered a rapidly-fired multiple shot capability, but with only of a single type of ammunition and caliber, two-handed operation and no protective armor. A contemporary weapon, the Colt Single Action Army revolver, was a compromise between “almost” multiple barrels with single-handed operation, but again only a single caliber and type of ammunition and no protective armor. Gatling's Gun and the modern Dillon Aero mini-gun derivative are true multi-barreled weapons. Although only single calibers, ammunition can be of mixed types, e.g. tracers and armor-piercing incendiary, but cannot be individually selected, not hand-held, and offer and no protective armor.
A major issue presently facing both Law Enforcement officers and civilians is the use of deadly force in situations when the use of less-lethal means would be more appropriate. Less-lethal projectile weapons provide law enforcement, military personnel, and civilian defenders with an alternative to firearms in hostile encounters. While firearms are necessary and appropriate for adjudicating deadly force encounters, less-lethal projectile weapons afford operators a tool which can be effectively used across a broader range of the use-of-force spectrum. An aggressor can be forced to flee to avoid pain, or can be incapacitated by either chemicals or by the blunt force impact of a projectile shot from a less-lethal weapon, with less risk of serious injury to the aggressor and without exposing the operator to undue danger.
For less-lethal ammunition (LLA) use, the 12 gauge pump shotgun is the current standard for law enforcement. Although single barrel and single caliber, varied ammunition types are available; however, rounds must be fired in reverse order of loading and cannot be individually selected. Also, LLA designed for long-range outdoor use can be lethal when used indoors and at close ranges. Tactically, long guns are not the best option for use indoors and in tight urban spaces. Further, both hands are required for operation, and no arm armor is provided.
Conventional firearms are often converted or used as-is to shoot specialized less-lethal ammunition, including bean bags, rubber slugs, rubber shot, and wood dowels, as well as incapacitating agents such as CS and pepper spray. Special ballistic projectile rounds have been developed for use in conventional 12-gauge shotguns, such as the Remington 870 and Mossberg 500, using a standard 2½″ 12-gauge shell with a reduced propellant charge that dispenses the LLA. While other firearms and launchers, such as 37 mm flare guns and 40 mm grenade launchers, also have been converted to use less-lethal rounds, the 12-gauge shotgun shell generally provides the most suitable round for less-lethal ballistic projectiles and is very cost effective. Compared to the lethal loads and bullets fired from such conventional firearms, the blunt force impact projectiles are much larger, softer on impact and travel at much slower velocities from the less-lethal projectile weapons so that they do not produce lethal penetrating wounds. There is a potential when using conventional firearms for confusion between less-lethal projectile rounds and conventional lethal ammunition rounds in a stressful tactical situation. Shotguns are large weapons that generally require both hands to manipulate and are not ideal for use inside homes or other buildings. Shotguns also must be held or slung, rather than simply holstered, for general carry.
Other less-lethal weapon options include hand-held electroshock devices, electrical stun weapons, and chemical irritants such as pepper spray and CS gas. The electric incapacitating weapons deliver a high-voltage electrical shock through direct contact with electrodes that are either attached to a hand-held device or are projected by a hand-held dispenser with wires connected to the electrodes. Generally, receiving an electrical shock or dose of chemical spray from such weapons incapacitates an assailant for a period of time.
Less-lethal ammunition options are difficult or inconvenient to use in conjunction with another weapon or when an operator needs one hand free for other tasks. For example, a soldier or police officer will generally stow their less-lethal device in a holster or holder when not in use to allow them to perform such tasks as handling a firearm, wielding a hand-held shield, or frisking and handcuffing a suspect. With the less-lethal device stowed, the operator may not be able to retrieve it in time to defend against an attack.
It is desirable therefore to have a device: 1) providing a forearm platform for attaching multiple varied LLA dispenser options, each individually selectable and dispensable in any order; 2) accepting shortened vented light-weight composite barrels with reduced muzzle velocities to minimize accidental lethality at close ranges from conventional firearm LLA used indoors and in confined urban areas; 3) rapidly configurable “on-scene” by an operator; 4) having tactical gear attachment hardpoints; 5) requiring only single-handed operation with an operator handprint similar to a high ammunition capacity pistol; and 6) providing protective armoring for the operating arm and hand. Modern technology, lightweight materials and solid-state electronics now make such a device possible. Preliminary engineering design studies have proven that a reinforced carbon-composite forearm gauntlet having one Taser™ cartridge and a plurality of shortened lightweight composite-material multi-caliber barrels for using conventional LLA can be constructed to weigh about the same as a .45 caliber 1911A1 Automatic Colt Pistol with a fully loaded 8-round magazine. Some applications of such a device include: a less-lethal law enforcement option for close-quarters street disturbance response, prison riots, shipboard and aircraft cabin use, domestic violence incident control, as well as a less-lethal personal defense device for offices, warehouses, malls, homes and schools.